


A Furry Problem

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Play, Bestiality, Sex Toys, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Written for a prompt on avengerkink:Steve is Tony's puppy, but because of the serum he's always extra full of energy, but they can't really go on walks because they don't know who will see them. As a special treat for his favorite dog, Tony invents a collar that makes Steve look like a normal dog, one of the large breeds, so they can go outside. Steve is very happy when Tony shows him the dog in the mirror! He gives Tony lots of kisses. He's very excited to go on a walk!http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53775381#t53775381





	

Steve is napping the pet bed when he hears his Tony enter the room. His Tony is wearing a t-shirt with burn holes in it and sweatpants stained with grease, in his hands he holds something that looks like a collar. Steve rolls over onto his belly, lifting his head to get a proper look.

“Hey Stevie, I made something special for you. Hold still while I put it on.”

Tony’s hands reach for the buckle of the collar already around Steve’s neck. His Tony smells of metal and grease from being in the workshop. Steve allows him to slip the collar off and replace it with the new one, shivering a just a little at the few seconds his neck is left bare.

The new collar feels heavier than the old one, but has the same soft lining and comfortable fit. His Tony presses something on the side of the collar and there is a light tingling sensation all over his body that quickly dissipates. There is something in front of his face that causes Steve to paw at his nose. He whines and tilts his head in confusion, nothing feels different.

He looked up at the sound of Tony’s laughter. “Come on, boy. I’ll show you.”

His Tony leads him over to the walk in closet and Steve catches a glimpse of himself in the tri-fold mirror in the back. He immediately bounds over to get a better look at the dog in the mirror. It’s huge, covered in fluffy golden-white fur. There is no denying it’s him, the reflection follows his every move, even panting in time with him. His blue eyes look just the same, only they are staring out of a face with a big black nose and floppy ears. He wiggles his butt in excitement, happy to see how well the move translates to a wagging tail.

“I’m glad you like it. I thought that this way, we could finally go on walks,” Tony says from his position at Steve’s shoulder.

Steve is overwhelmed with happiness; his Tony was the best human in the world. He jumps on Tony, knocking him to the ground where he can give him kisses. His Tony tries to push Steve away, but he’s laughing in between protests so Steve continues to wash his face with his tongue. Once Steve feels his Tony is covered in enough slobber, he backs off a little, but he is still thrumming with joy. 

He wants to share more of his happiness with Tony, so he grabs the waistband of his sweat pants and pulls them down with his teeth. He lets go once they are half way down Tony’s thighs, it’s more than enough room to get to what he wants. Tony is petting his head, saying something. His blood rushes to his already half-hard dick the moment his tongue hits Tony’s cock. He hardly listens to Tony’s babbling, but he catches Tony breathily repeating “good dog”. Steve loves the praise, he puts all his effort into making sure his Tony says nothing but.

His Tony is a whimpering, shivering mess on the verge of coming, but Steve is not done. He goes lower, to take hold of the string coming out of Tony’s hole. He waits for Tony to cool down a little before pulling the toy out. 

“Wait,” his Tony says, so Steve gives him some space. Tony turns over, presenting himself for Steve. “Okay, go.”

Steve lets out a happy bark and goes to town on Tony’s ass, eating out the strawberry flavored lube with gusto. He stretches his Tony out as much as he can with his tongue, careful not to make him come too soon. Once Steve thinks he’s ready, he mounts him. He places his front paws near Tony’s shoulders and thrusts his hips forward to sink his cock into his Tony. Tony moans, unable to form words anymore. Steve is panting with excitement, there is nothing like having his way with Tony like this. He feels pure animal pleasure while pistoning into Tony’s hole, putting him in his place and claiming him.

Having established a good rhythm, Steve’s attention is drawn to the mirror. The sight nearly makes him stop, it makes such an impact. Tony sees it too. His eyes are glued to the mirror, where he watches a dog, Steve, fuck into him. It is unbelievably erotic, animal dominating man, to the pleasure of both. Steve increases his pace, still watching the mirror, the way his canine hips cover Tony’s human ones. He’s mesmerized by the way his tail swings with each thrust, just like he had imagined it would. The dog reflected in the mirror feels so right, and Tony looks so beautiful beneath him, drooling as he’s pushed into the carpet.

A wave of possessiveness washes over Steve. Steve is the only dog that can do this to his Tony, the only one that can mate with him and he pounds that message into Tony’s ass. Tony’s eyes are glazed with pleasure, but he has enough wherewithal to meet Steve’s eyes in the mirror. Steve can see Tony knows who he belongs to.

Steve comes with a howl. Tony isn’t far behind, whining a bit as he goes boneless. Steve pulls himself off Tony and lies down next to him, nosing his cheek a little. Tony snakes his arm around him and pulls him close. Steve glances up at the mirror, they make the perfect picture, human and dog curled together, but it’s not enough. Before he was satisfied with walking on all fours and wearing a collar, but now it feels like he’s been shown what he could be. The technological glamour Tony cast isn’t even skin deep. Steve doesn’t really have fur, he can’t feel it when Tony’s fingers brush his floppy ears, his tail can’t thump satisfyingly against the floor. He feels selfish because Tony has already given him so much.


End file.
